


Deliver Us From Evil

by darkin520



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: Written for the Writer's Anonymous Halloween Challenge, this details what Sister Mary Eunice went through while the devil was using her body and speculates what happened after she died. Also includes appearances from Shachath and the devil himself. Asylum, canon, one-shot. *COMPLETE*





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story covers the events of Tricks and Treats and follows through The Name Game.
> 
> The Latin Bible verse used is Isaiah 41: 10-11; Latin translation is from latinvulgate . org.

For as long as she could remember, Sister Mary Eunice McKee had always believed in God. Even as a child, before she even understood the teachings of the Church, she knew God existed. She could feel His presence beside her when playing or singing, and she knew in her heart that it was right to follow His teachings. She knew God was real and that He would always protect her.

Just as she was sure that God was real, she knew the devil was just as real. Evil forces existed everywhere she turned, and they were formidable. The devil thrived on chaos and pain, and just as she could feel God's presence, she could feel the devil's presence as well. She felt it when she'd learn of any tragic event in the world, and she even felt it when the other children would taunt her at school.

Yet, even when the devil was wreaking havoc in her daily life, she knew God was there, and He gave her strength in His arms. He gave her the courage she needed to withstand the pain she endured. She elected to follow God, and that carried through into her adulthood when she vowed to dedicate her life to Him. It had never occurred to her she was put on this earth for a greater purpose, that God had something completely different planned. She had no idea the decision she'd made so very long ago would hinge on her very destiny...

_-lᴉʌǝ ɯoɹɟ sn ɹǝʌᴉlǝp-_

It had all started the day before Halloween in 1964.

For Sister Mary Eunice, it was quite an ordinary day. Her main goal of each and every day working at Briarcliff Mental Institution was to follow orders and not to upset Sister Jude, her superior. And above all else, she wanted to serve the Lord to the best of her abilities. Admittedly, she fell short of that; she always tried her best, but she often found herself on the receiving end of Sister Jude's wrath. Her bottom still stung from the last caning a week prior.

Still, Mary Eunice's attitude remained positive. How she managed to spew sunshine and rainbows in a place as dark and depressing as Briarcliff was beyond anyone's comprehension. But the only thing it could be chalked up to was her strong faith in God. She knew she was sent to Briarcliff for a purpose, and that was one greater than herself.

It sickens me to even mention it now. It's such utter _bullshit_. She was such a do-gooder, a pure soul. Well, there's only one thing a soul like that is good for; I knew it would be mine the moment I saw it.

Oh, I'm sorry. I just realized I haven't properly introduced myself. You thought this was Sister Mary Eunice's story? Well, it is, to a point, but it's my story, too. I'm the devil. How sweet it is to make your acquaintance. I rather like your soul as well, but no need to worry. I won't be sampling the wares...at least right now. I thought that I'd-

Sorry, excuse me, I seem to be drooling. Just let me grab a handkerchief here...

Ah, where was I? Oh, yes, Sister Mary Eunice. Well, as I said, from the moment I saw her, I knew I wanted her soul. One doesn't see a soul like that every day, and I'd grown tired of my previous host. Jed Potter's soul was nice, but he was a teenage boy. Do you _know_ the things teenage boys think about it? Let's just say that _pure_ isn't exactly the word you'd want to use. And while I'd enjoyed feasting on him, I knew I'd still be hungry when I was finished. Souls are like potato chips; one is never enough.

Mary Eunice's soul, however, was indeed pure. I hadn't seen a soul like that in centuries; she'd be a rare treat. I'd known Jed's body was getting weaker by the minute, and while I'd had fun with him, it was time to get serious. I was finally strong enough to inhabit the body of a nun, was able to resist the power of religious symbols. The moment Mary Eunice walked into the room, I saw my opportunity and took it. The moment I entered her body, it felt like home, and she was a feast I'd thoroughly enjoy.

_-lᴉʌǝ ɯoɹɟ sn ɹǝʌᴉlǝp-_

"Sister Jude, I need your help. There's a problem in the-" Sister Mary Eunice stopped short, her hands on both sides of the door frame, taking in the scene before her. Jed Potter lay on the bed convulsing, white foam dripping from his mouth. She suddenly became frozen, too afraid to look away or enter the room any further.

"He's in cardiac arrest," Dr. Thredson muttered before starting chest compressions. "One, two, three..."

"I command you, unclean spirit, to leave this child of the Lord at once. You will obey me, for I am a minister of our Lord, Jesus Christ," the monsignor said. "Holy Father, we ask you to hear our prayer."

"This isn't right. Something's gone wrong," Mary Eunice muttered, a hand rising to her mouth. "I...I should go." She willed her legs to move, but they wouldn't.

Jed suddenly sat bolt upright, a scream piercing the air. He then gasped for breath before falling back with a slump on the bed.

"...four, five, six, seven..." Dr. Thredson continued to work on Jed's lifeless form. "Come on, Jed. Come back to us."

"Lord have mercy, Christ have mercy," the monsignor continued. "May the Lord take you lovingly into His arms."

Dr. Thredson then felt for a pulse and shook his head. "He's...dead."

Sister Jude crossed herself. "May the Lord protect and keep his soul."

Mary Eunice shifted uncomfortably, realizing a cold sweat had drenched her body. _Please, move! s_ he silently ordered, but her feet remained frozen. _Oh, why can't I-_

Her thoughts were cut off as the lights began to flicker and the walls began to shudder, causing the crucifix above Jed's bed to fall to the floor.

_Run!_ Mary Eunice's head screamed. She felt her blood run cold as time seemed to stop for a brief moment. Her feet finally shuffled. _Yes, that's it! I have to get out of here._

Just as she began to turn, she stopped short upon feeling as if someone was standing behind her, the hot breath on the back of her neck giving her goosebumps.

"Hello, little lamb."

The deep, gravelly male whisper caused Mary Eunice to jump, and she quickly glanced to the others in the room to see if they heard it too.

"Don't be frightened, my dear. No one else knows I'm here. I chose you and you alone."

She felt a hand gently stroking her back, long fingernails scratching at the fabric of her dress. Though the voice was soothing, a chill ran down her spine. _Something's not right!_ her head screamed. She tried to open her mouth to speak, tried to call out to the others in the room, but she couldn't. _Sister Jude! Monsignor! Dr. Thredson! Please, help me!_

"Ah, ah, ah, you don't want to do that." She felt the caress of a hand on her cheek. "It has to be our secret. You're good at keeping secrets, aren't you? You keep Dr. Arden's secrets, you keep Sister Jude's secrets, and now, you'll keep this."

Mary Eunice shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't see the speaker, but deep in her heart, she knew who it was. It was the one who'd been inside Jed, and he wanted inside of her, too _. Please, don't hurt me._

She heard a sinister laugh as he ran a fingernail down the front of her chest. He flicked his tongue against her ear. "Let me in."

Mary Eunice squirmed beneath his touch. _W-what? N-no, please. I... Let me go. I...I have to go. I need to get out of here._

"Ask and you shall receive. I've got just the place lined up for you."

_No, please. You don't... Why would you want me? I'm nothing._

There was that laugh again. "You're wrong about that, Mary Eunice. Your virtue and purity is everything to me. You will let me in." He stroked her cheek again. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours."

Mary Eunice's heart pounded in her chest. It was so loud, she wondered how the others in the room didn't hear it, but their attention was focused on the deceased boy on the bed. _P-please, just let me have a moment._ She took a deep breath. _Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy-_

A hand clamped around her throat, cutting off her air supply. The room spun as she clawed at her throat, choking and gasping for breath. _P-please?_

"We will have none of that, is that clear?"

She nodded, and she was suddenly able to breathe again. She sucked in several grateful breaths as she felt his hands go around her arms, his long fingernails causing pain, even through the fabric of her dress. _Let me go._ She tried to shrug him away but to no avail. Her limbs still remained frozen.

"Never. You're mine now, so there's no point in resisting."

Mary Eunice suddenly felt weak, her legs almost buckling beneath her. _Is this it? Is this all there is? After everything I've worked for, this is how it will all end?_ After a beat, she struggled with all her might, suddenly breaking free of his grip. _I won't go down without a fight,_ she decided. _Ne timeas quia tecum sum ego ne declines quia ego Deus tuus confortavi te et auxiliatus sum tui et suscepi te dextera iusti mei. Ecce confundentur et erubescent omnes qui pugnant adversum te erunt quasi non sint et peribunt viri qui contradicunt tibi._

The slap that followed caused her to stumble, nearly knocking her to the floor, but he caught her roughly by the throat once again. "Oh, you're a naughty one, aren't you, Sister? I'm afraid you'll have to be punished for that."

He squeezed her throat a little tighter to prove his point, and Mary Eunice felt herself being lifted off the ground. She writhed and kicked in an effort to free herself from invisible hands, pleading for a breath of air.

The devil only laughed once again, releasing his grip only slightly, just enough to allow her a pinhole of air. "Look around, Sister. Do you see your God anywhere? I hate to burst your bubble, but there is no God. We're all alone in this world. Do you think this place would exist if God had a say in it? That _I_ would exist? You're powerless against me, Sister. I will have you, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it."

He finally released her, and she felt her world tilt. She suddenly felt so tired.

"That's it; just let go. Let go, and let me in."

Mary Eunice fell to the floor in exhaustion as darkness closed in around her, too weak to resist.

_-lᴉʌǝ ɯoɹɟ sn ɹǝʌᴉlǝp-_

The next thing she knew, Mary Eunice found herself in the woods. _The ones outside the manor,_ she decided. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she brought a hand to her head. _How in the world did I end up out here?_ She looked around, searching for an answer, but none came. She was alone, and it was so dark, she could barely see a thing. She could just barely make out the leafless trees with their large trunks and twisting branches. The forest floor was covered in dry leaves; it was October, after all. Every step made a crunching sound as she walked towards a nearby tree and leaned against it, looking up at the night sky. No moon. No stars. _Just dark._

A sudden sound in the distance caused her to jump. _A growl._ Her heart sank, and her stomach did a flip. T _he creatures, Dr. Arden's experiments._ Though she'd always felt compassion towards them, she didn't want to be alone in the forest at night with them. _I need to get back inside._ She shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths, hoping to find the courage to make her way back to Briarcliff. After a few moments, she finally risked a look around her. Nothing, no one. She released the breath she'd been holding. _That's promising,_ she decided with relief. _Now which way do I go?_

She bit her bottom lip; that was a problem. She'd never been this far into the forest alone, and she'd never been in it at night. _Please, Lord, let me find the way,_ she prayed, turning towards the right and walking straight. _Seems as good a path as any,_ she thought with a nod, confirming to herself that she was going in the right direction.

After a few steps, however, she felt a tug on her dress, scratches on her arms. _No!_ Her heart pounded in her ears; she hadn't heard anything, but now the creatures had found her. What would they do with her. "I-I'm sorry," she cried, hoping they'd have pity on her. "P-please, I don't have any food for you, but if you let me get back to the manor, I can bring you some. Lots."

She kicked and struggled, and after a few moments, she'd realized her dress had gotten caught on the branches of a tree. There was no creature. She was safe. She laughed softly and freed herself. "Oh, Mary Eunice, don't you feel silly?" she muttered to herself. She then smoothed out her dress and adjusted her veil. "Now, there is nothing to be afraid of. Jesus is with you." She walked a few steps and began singing a familiar tune to help curb her fear, a word coming with every step. "This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine. This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine. This little light of-"

Another growl caused her to stop short as she gasped in surprise. Whatever made that sound sounded closer this time around. She took a shaky breath. "D-do you like my singing? You can come out of hiding. I...I won't hurt you."

She waited a minute but saw nor heard anything. She was about to continue on her way when she heard the soft, soothing voice of a woman.

"It's not Dr. Arden's creatures, my child. It's something far, far more evil."

Mary Eunice looked around. "What? W-who said that? Show yourself. I can't see you."

"I'm unable to do that, for I am not able to go where you are. You are in a dark prison, put here by the fallen Lucifer himself, a prison that I nor any of my cousins can penetrate. My name is Shachath, more commonly known as the angel of death."

"I don't..." Mary Eunice shook her head in disbelief before it suddenly hit her. _An angel? An angel of the Lord?_ She immediately fell to her knees and began praying. "O, Heavenly Host, please. Can you help me? Please, release me from this dark prison. How can I get back to Briarcliff?"

"Come up off your knees, child. There's no need for that. I'll do what I can, but I cannot release you. I don't have that sort of power, but I can help you."

Mary Eunice obliged as another growl rang out, this time sounding even closer. Her eyes grew wide as she tried to see who or what was making the noise.

"You are not alone, but not all your companions have good intentions," Shachath continued. "Now, you need to listen to me carefully, Mary Eunice. You need to fight."

"Fight?" She glanced over her shoulder upon hearing footsteps crunching the leaves behind her; she still couldn't see anything, though. "H-how exactly? What do I do?"

"The devil is trying to take hold of your soul. You can't let him have it. Keep praying, keep singing, and don't let the Demogorgon who is coming for you overtake you. You need to run, Mary Eunice! Run, now!"

Mary Eunice heard yet another growl followed by a deafening roar. She looked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of a dark behemoth with the head of a lion, horns atop its head with red glowing eyes, and black, leathery wings.

"Run!" Shachath screamed. "You need to run!"

Mary Eunice didn't waste another second. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, hoping and praying the beast wouldn't catch her. Shachath hadn't told her what would happen if it did, but she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

_-lᴉʌǝ ɯoɹɟ sn ɹǝʌᴉlǝp-_

Fatigue overwhelmed her. Mary Eunice had been running for what seemed like ages. She honestly had no clue how much time had passed since she'd been imprisoned, but she was growing so tired, so weak. She'd managed to avoid the Demogorgon's clutches thus far, but she didn't know how much longer she could continue avoiding it. She'd finally found a small clearing where she appeared to be safe for the time being."

"Praise the Lord!" she muttered. "At least I can rest for a moment." She sat down on a tree stump and stretched her tired legs.

"Oh, no, my dear, you can't do that," Shachath told her. "If you stay in one spot too long, the results could be devastating."

Mary Eunice shook her head, nearly in tears. "But I am _so_ tired. Please, just let me have a few moments. I can't... I'm so tired of fighting."

The angel heaved a sigh. "I know, dearest, I know, but if you let your guard down-"

"I don't even care anymore!" Mary Eunice cried, sobs wracking her small frame. "Maybe...maybe it would be better if I just let go."

"No, you don't mean that. You know you don't want to remain here for all eternity. I know you're exhausted, but remember, I'm here with you." She paused. "I don't hear the beast, so I suppose a few minutes wouldn't hurt...but no more than that. Why don't we say a prayer to keep your spirits up?"

"All...all right," Mary Eunice replied, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. She got down on her knees, crossed herself, and closed her eyes. "Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name..."

As the prayer continued, Mary Eunice heard a low growl and the familiar crunching of leaves behind her.

"On second thought, maybe another time; you've been found," Shachath said. "It's time to go. Run!"

Mary Eunice immediately got to her feet, but she continued her prayer. "...and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us..." She ran as fast as she could, risking a look behind her and seeing the demon was right on her heels, almost close enough to grab her. She thought she'd be smart by making a sharp turn, but as she did so, she found she'd come upon a dead end. A large wall of rocks blocked her path. She quickly scanned the area to find a way to escape. "...and lead us not into temptation..."

Suddenly, a clawed hand clamped down upon her shoulder.

"No more games," came the deep, monstrous voice. "Now the real fun begins."

"...but deliver us from evil. Amen," Mary Eunice whispered through tears, trying to ignore the claws digging into her skin. "S-Shachath? Please?"

"Follow my voice, child. Come to the surface, and you'll find salvation. Everyone's waiting for you. Just follow my voice."

Mary Eunice shut her eyes and took a deep breath. _Go the surface_ , _go to the surface,_ she commanded herself until she finally saw a light. She'd broken through. God hadn't abandoned her. She was home, suddenly face to face with the monsignor. "Please, Monsignor, will you help me? Please, can you-"

Ugh, that stupid sow never shuts up, does she? Will you release me? Can you release me? She sounds like a broken record. In fact, if I had a dollar every time some poor soul begged for their lives, I'd be-

Oh, I'm sorry. I got off-track a bit. You want the rest of the story, don't you? Well, you know what happened. Shall I refresh your memory? With the help of my conniving bitch cousin, Mary Eunice was able to take back her own body for a moment, and the monsignor threw her from the top of the staircase. Shachath then came for her soul as well as mine.

So our dear sister found a loophole. Kill the body, and the soul finds release. That's fine. She wasn't all that tasty anyway. All that sweetness gave me a stomachache.

As for me, well, my situation is temporary. I will break these chains in due time. The world needs evil as well as good. The Lord expects it. He welcomes it.

The devil is real, and I am not some little red man with horns and a tail; I can be very beautiful. I'm a fallen angel, and I used to be God's favorite. I'm not a work of fiction or some Halloween trick. I can be your significant other, your teacher, your boss, or even the old man who lives down the street. I can even be a seemingly pious nun. So many souls waiting for me... I'll see you soon, you can count on that. Halloween ain't got nothin' on me.


End file.
